


loving you is easy ‘cause you’re beautiful

by mazeinthemirror



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fashion and Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Choi Soobin, Fluff, M/M, Model Choi Beomgyu, soft soogyu very in love soogyu, soogyu, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeinthemirror/pseuds/mazeinthemirror
Summary: Parties aren’t really Soobin’s thing, but Beomgyu is.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	loving you is easy ‘cause you’re beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic on here!!! very excited 😝😝 this is model beomgyu x author soobin because they fit the roles so well?? hello?? the title is from Minnie riperton’s song loving you. and eeee i hope u enjoy it !!! <33333

Soobin didn’t understand why or how Beomgyu let him be a part of his world. Beomgyu was glittery lip gloss that stuck to your teeth and frozen rosè that tasted like strawberries. He was fearless and good at everything. He was everything that everyone wanted and Soobin was, well none of it. 

Soobin was ice skating on a lonely lake and hot chocolate in the summer. He didn’t belong with the glamorous people Beomgyu did. He tripped over his own words and couldn’t down alcohol if his life depended on it. And yet, Beomgyu found it in himself to love Soobin when he could have anyone else. They could be standing in the Louvre and Beomgyu would still stare at Soobin. 

“Here.” Soobin feels someone push a cup into his hands, a little bit of the cold liquid sloshing over the edge of the glass onto his knuckles. The strobe lights of the club make it difficult to see exactly what it is. 

He turns his head and sees the familiar face of Choi Yeonjun, one of Beomgyu’s good friends, as well as a popular idol. His hair is lemon yellow, Soobin’s seen the concept photos for his new album. The neon lights of the club only accentuated the brightness. He was handsome and tall and there was a rumour going around that he could speak French. Soobin wonders if it’s true. 

“It’s a Sprite. Gyu told me to bring it to you. You hate alcohol?” Yeonjun asks Soobin. He doesn’t wait for his answer and instead turns to address the bartenders. That was the thing about the entertainment industry, everyone kept themselves busy all the time. They never waited, always hustled. 

“One whiskey on the rocks, please.” Yeonjun speaks to the bartender in a manner that is nor arrogant or friendly. 

Soobin simply nods, not trusting his tongue to successfully formulate words. He looks around for Beomgyu, his eyes scanning every inch of the room so he can find a source of familiarity. His eyes soon land on his boyfriend, he’s a little difficult to make out but the red plaid of the beret he’s wearing is a clear giveaway. He’s surrounded by various beautiful people, each of them itching to get close to his infectious laughter. 

Yeonjun grabs his drink as soon as the bartender puts the cup down and takes big gulps from it, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. His eyes scrunch the tiniest bit from the bitter taste but Yeonjun is used to it.

“Party’s really fucking boring, yeah? I’ve already drank so much just so that I won’t have to remember this drab in the morning.” Yeonjun comments, sounding irritated. 

Soobin chuckles, he has to agree. Parties aren’t really his thing. He most likes watching a movie with Beomgyu and cuddling till dawn and then writing an idea he has for a story down in the notes of his phone and then carrying his boyfriend to bed. This wasn’t one of those nights. Maybe if they leave right now, it could still happen... 

“Yeah. I’m just waiting on Beomgyu, but it doesn’t look like he wants to leave anytime soon.” Soobin acknowledges while watching his boyfriend from across the room. The sensation of his tongue moving to form speech feels foreign. 

Yeonjun smirks and giggles. “Damn right. Life of the party.” The two stare as Beomgyu tells a joke and the crowd that’s gathered around him starts howling with laughter. 

Soobin finishes his Sprite and places it on the counter. He’s about to go to the bathroom, lock himself in a cubicle and text Beomgyu if they can leave but he feels the weight of someone hugging him: trapping him in his seat. 

“Binnie! I’m so sorry I had to abandon you like that! Ryujin just dragged me away. I sent Yeonjun-hyung after you. Did he treat you well?” Soobin feels the soft pads of his boyfriend’s fingers cup his cheeks, layering kisses on his nose. He looks beautiful, but his eyes are tired and the eyeliner has smudged a little. 

“A thank you would be nice but okay.” Yeonjun mutters, rolling his eyes and pretending to gag at Beomgyu’s unabashed display of affection. 

Soobin is just so happy he’s back. Now they can go home and finally get out of the uncomfortable plaid ensemble the stylist put the two of them in. 

Beomgyu sits down between the two of them. Soobin feels like he has to blink twice the ordinary amount just to get used to the model’s radiance. 

Beomgyu turns to face him, looking deeply into Soobin’s brown eyes. His own are covered by icy blue lenses and lined with kohl, to make him look more exotic and intimidating. “We’ll go home right now, okay?” Beomgyu coaxes softly, tilting his head cutely to the side. Soobin wants to cry from happiness, all he’s wanted ever since they got here is to go back to their apartment. 

Soobin nods eagerly, almost jumping out of his seat at the offer. He takes Beomgyu’s hand in his and the two make their way out of the club, bidding goodbye to Yeonjun and other celebrities. 

When Soobin finally reaches the door, he pushes it open to be met with a chilly breeze swatting him right in the face. The feeling of the cold air biting at his cheeks feels so long ago. 

Beomgyu hails a cab and the two hop in, the address spilling from Beomgyu’s tongue immediately. 

“I’m sorry I took you, I know you don’t like parties,” Beomgyu apologises, with his head bowed and fingers fidgeting with the hem of his coat. His cheeks are flushed and he’s trying not to look Soobin in the eyes. 

Soobin tilts his chin up, forcing Beomgyu to look at him. He takes the model’s hand in his and kisses his palm. 

“Don’t apologise, I’m fine. I would have missed you too much if I stayed at home.” Soobin wasn’t angry with Beomgyu, never angry with Beomgyu. 

He sees the familiar apartment building approaching and takes the chance to tell the driver to pull over. 

He thanks him and hands him a few notes and helps his boyfriend out of the car. 

“We’ll walk from here. I want to be alone with you.” Soobin explains and watches as Beomgyu’s cheeks flush a pretty pink and eyes light up. 

He jumps up, enclosing his arms around Soobin’s shoulders and pressing their lips together. The kiss is languid and slow, soundless, long and soft. Soobin wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s waist and tilts his head forward, wanting to remember the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his forever. 

The kiss breaks apart but the two stay entwined together - lips brushing over each other and Beomgyu’s fingers stay tangled in Soobin’s dark hair. 

They walk home with their arms locked, forgetting the feeling of the uncomfortable clothing on them, feeling lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it this far ur literally my bae we have no other choice BUT to get married 🥴🥴 here’s my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/txtselcas)


End file.
